


Energizer Angel

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Being Human [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sugar High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have to deal with the consequences caffeine and sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energizer Angel

            Dean was slowly, but surely, becoming annoyed, very annoyed. He watched from his place on the floor of Bobby’s study as Castiel, who also sat helping he and Bobby research, started to bounce his leg, again. He had no idea what had gotten into the angel but he had been very jittery for the past couple of hours.

            The persistent bouncing was causing the toe of his boot to tap on the floor. The noise was a constant rhythm.

            “Boy, if you don’t stop bouncin’ your leg I’m gonna tie it to the chair,” Bobby groused from his place at his desk.

            Castiel looked up, confused, then down to his leg which he just seemed to notice was moving. By the look on his face it was as if he had no idea why it had been moving in the first place. His leg stopped moving and the study became silent again. They went back to their research.

            Not five minutes later the tap, tap, tap of Castiel’s boot started up again. Bobby shot Dean a look like he was about to shoot the angel.

            “Hey Cass, you okay?” Dean asked.

            “I’m fine,” Castiel replied, not taking his eyes from his book. He’d been spinning his pen around as well. “Why?”

            “Because you seem kind of twitchy and your leg’s moving again.”

            Castiel’s leg stopped moving instantly. He looked up from his book. “I apologize. I do not understand why I feel this way.”

            “What way?”

            “I feel as if I need to be moving.” As if to confirm the statement his leg and fingers started moving again.

            “Cabin fever maybe?” It had been raining the past couple of days, keeping them mostly confined to the house. While that allowed them to continue their research into the apocalypse and a possible way to ice the devil Dean realized that this was probably the longest Castiel had been confined to one location. That probably wouldn’t bother the angel under normal circumstances but since Cass no longer had the ability to come and go as he pleased it must have been frustrating.

            “You’ve probably built up some restless energy.”

            “He’s built up something and it’s annoying as hell,” Bobby said.

            Dean stood, putting his book on the desk and moved over to the angel. Like he and Bobby, Castiel had been making notes of anything they’d found that might be useful. Castiel’s handwriting went from elegant to looking like chicken scratch.

            He had to do something to help the angel burn off his excess energy. Dean’s normal method of relaxation was not an option. Besides he wasn’t about to explain the mechanics of it to Cass anyway. “Well I’ve had my fill of research for a while.” He pointedly ignored Bobby’s comment about his barely researching at all. “What say we go find something to do?”

            Castiel opened his mouth, probably to protest, but seemed to decide against it. He placed his books and pen on the floor then followed Dean. He picked up a bottle before they left the study.

            Dean couldn’t help but notice the nearly empty two liter of Dew. He stopped Cass when they were on the porch. It looked like it had finally stopped raining.

            “Hey Cass,” Dean suddenly had an idea of where the angel’s jitters had come from. Said angel looked at him questioningly. “How much of that have you had?”

            Castiel shrugged, a human gesture he seemed to have picked up. “Just this,” he replied.

            “All of it?”

            Castiel held the bottle up. There was only a tiny bit left. “Not yet.” He lowered the bottle. “I-did-drink-the-other-bottle-earlier.” Even his speech has sped up.

            Dean’s eyes went wide. “You’ve drank four liters of Dew? Geeze Cass, no wonder you’re jumpy. It’s all the caffeine.”

            “I-don’t-understand.”

            “Caffeine is a stimulant. It raises your heart rate, among other things.”

            “Oh,” Castiel clasped his hands together in an attempt to stop their shaking. It seemed it had become worse once it had been pointed out. “I-wish-I-would-stop-shaking. This-is-unpleasant.”

            He was starting to speak so fast his words were beginning to blend together. “I told you you’d end up bouncing off the walls someday.”

            “I cannot bounce off of a wall Dean.” And somehow he’d spoken that in his normal deadpan tone.

            “It’s… never mind. Look, what you need to do us burn off your excess energy. You could always go for a run but you don’t exactly have the right footwear for that. Could always play what Sammy and I played as kids.”

            “What’s-that?”

            Dean smacked Cass on the shoulder. “Tag,” he ran from the porch, “you’re it!”

            Though traditionally tag was played with more than two people he and Sam had had fun as children chasing each other around. He figured not only would it help Cass burn away the caffeine it would be interesting to see the angel playing a game.

            He stopped after a few yards when he didn’t hear anyone chasing him. He turned to see Cass still standing on the porch, head tilted to the side, and looking completely confused.

            Dean sighed, “You’re supposed to chase me Cass.”

            Confusion turned into understanding. “Oh.” Cass practically leapt from the porch.

            Dean turned and booked it. Cass was fast. Dean hadn’t realized how fast. He had to take sharp corners to avoid being hit. Dean rounded a heap of cars and nearly ran into the angel. Sneaky bastard had circled around the other way.

            “Tag,” Cass said before running away from Dean.

            Dean took a moment to breathe. Two could play that game. After determining which way Castiel had gone Dean circled around to head him off. When Dean rounded the corner Castiel’s look of surprise was hilarious. So was watching the angel trying to turn around while still having his forward momentum. He spun on his heel, nearly falling flat on his face in his attempt to get away. Dean caught his arm, the sudden change in direction caused the angel to over balance. Dean moving in the same direction caused the two of them to finally topple over, spinning slightly as they did so.

            Dean landed on his back and let out an “ooph” when Castiel landed on top of him. Cass’s arms were bent up to brace against Dean’s arms and his face was buried in Dean’s shirt. He was shaking still but this didn’t seem like the shaking he had done earlier.

            Cass lifted his head up and this time it was Dean’s turn to be surprised. The angel was full on grinning. Dean had never seen that expression on him. He found himself smiling back.

            “That was fun.”

            And it was at that point that Dean realized Cass was still on him. “Yeah,” he agreed, “you mind getting off?”

            Smile still in place, Castiel stood and held out a hand to help Dean up. “I suppose this means I am it.”

            Probably but Dean had another idea. “Let’s do something else.”

            “What?”

            During their game of tag Dean couldn’t help but notice the large puddles that had formed due to the rain. “Something else us human’s seem to take pleasure from. It’s kind of…” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “something our inner child loves.” He pointed to a nearby puddle. “Puddle jumping. You see how high you can splash the water. If you want to. Lots of times it’s just plan run to run through them.”

            With that Dean ran towards the puddle, Cass following suit. Turns out, Castiel laughing, one of the best sounds in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
